


Fever

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Illness, Porn, Smut, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You are sick.  Steve’s your boyfriend and wants to help your fever break.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Fever

It started with a tickle in the back of your throat. You tried to ignore it, but an hour later you found yourself coughing. Maybe it was allergies. Time ticked away at your desk, you started to get cold. Too cold. You touched your forehead. The temperatures didn’t match. 

You were sick. There was no more denying it. Your boss and coworkers would understand, they weren’t the ones you were concerned about.

There was a reason illness was contagious. It kept people away and away they should stay. You winced thinking about the last time you were sick. Steve was giddy to take care of you. At first you thought it was sweet, counted yourself lucky your boyfriend’s enhancements included an immune system. But you had been wrong. So wrong.

With a shaky hand you pulled out your cellphone and typed a quick text:

I have to work late. Sorry. Can’t hang out tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow. 

Before you could even put the thing away the typing bubble appeared. 

Why are you texting? You know I like phone calls. 

You didn’t get a chance to type back before his name appeared on your screen. You took a deep breath and let out a coughing fit. Keep it together. You planted a fake smile on your face and answered.

“Sorry baby. We’re just swamped.” You tapped at the keys on your computer. “If my boss catches me on the phone he’s going to freak out.”

“What’s wrong?” Steve’s voice was stern. “Your boss never cares. Is he giving you a hard time? Do I need to come down there?”

“Steve we’ve talked about this. You can’t always be my hero. I can handle some stuff on my own.” The tickle and urge to cough came back, you tried to bite it down.

“And we have talked about you quitting that dumb job and letting me take care of you.” Steve’s words were biting. “Really, you’re not even happy there. You could write or paint or work on whatever…”

You tried to cover the phone, but the cough exploded right in the middle of Steve’s chase your passions speech. You pressed your eyes shut and hoped he didn’t hear. Once you calmed down you realized another spat was coming.

“We’ll talk about this tommorrow. I have to go. Bye. I love you.” You hit end and then started coughing into your sleeve, letting it all out. 

“You look like shit.” Your boss was in front of your desk. “Go home. Take tomorrow off too, the next day even. Don’t come back until you’re at one hundred percent.” 

You glared at your boss with an open mouth and dizzy head. Why did he have to be so understanding? Why couldn’t he demand you back the next day? 

But he was right. You nodded and grabbed your purse, shutting down your computer.

“Feel better.” He waved as you left the office. 

The entire time all you could think was fuck, fuck fuck. 

~~

When you got to your apartment the fever and aches had set in. The cough strangely enough had disappeared, or at least your other ailments hurt enough that you weren’t paying attention.

Maybe a train ride to your parents was worth it. You could hide out there for the week. Your mom could take care of you like a normal person. Lots of sleep and binge watching. Chugging seven-up and a random glass of Hawaiian Punch. Even a hot toddy or two to help you sleep.

Yes. Steve would never try anything around your parents. It was a safe space for you to recover like a normal person. That was the ticket. 

The idea was so promising you crawled into your bed thinking about it, a smile on your face. The perfect solution, and you would be able to rest. Rest. Maybe closing your eyes for a bit wouldn’t hurt. You would need your strength for the train ride of course. You pulled the comforter over yourself, promising you would close your eyes for five minutes tops.

~~

The bed dipped behind you. You let out a groan and hugged the pillow tighter. You were equal parts too hot and too cold. It felt like your head wasn’t even part of your body. 

A hand touched your shoulder and you winced.

“Shhh.” The comforter was flipped away. 

“Wha?” You started to turn. 

“You fell asleep in your work clothes.” Steve guided you into a sitting position.

“Please.” You felt a sob coming. “I can’t. Not like last time.”

“Shhh.” Steve put your arms in the air and lifted off your shirt. “None of that. Hush. Let me take care of you.” 

“Everything hurts. Please. I don’t know if I’m hot or I’m cold.” Your lip quivered. 

“I know Baby.” He put your arms down and then went for your pants, pushing you back into the mattress with his other hand. “Don’t worry about lying to me right now. We will deal with that when you feel better. And I plan on making it my goal to nurse you back to health.” 

“Steve, not like last time.” Your tears were so hot they burned your eyes. “I can’t.”

“Hush. Save your strength.” He picked up your hips and pushed your pants down. 

A shoe hit the ground with a thud.

“You didn’t even take off your shoes?” Steve shook his head. “You really need my help.” 

You squinted your eyes shut, unsure if you wanted to help the tears fall or fight them off. Fighting didn’t seem to be in your wheelhouse at the moment as Steve tossed your pants on the floor, leaving you in your bra and panties. 

“I need rest.” Maybe logic would work, but your head was swimming so much it may have not made any sense to him. “Just sleep.” 

“Oh sweetie.” Steve’s hands went underneath you and he I clipped your bra. “You have no clue what you need. That’s obvious. You’re so lucky I am here to take care of you.”

You clenched your thighs, not wanting the reaction your body was already producing. 

“No.” You tried to wiggle away as he slipped off your bra, but once the garment left Steve pinned your shoulder to the bed. “I’m too sick. Please. I’m so cold.” 

“That’s the fever talking.” Steve’s other hand slid down your body to your panties. He hooked his fingers under them and dragged them off. “Don’t worry. We will break that nasty thing together.” 

“Everything hurts.” You put your hands to his chest and realized he didn’t have a shirt on, was probably already naked and you let out a sob. “I can’t. You can’t. Please, just be normal.” 

“Normal?” Steve parted your thighs. “If you weren’t so sick I would think you wanted a kinkier time tonight. Lying to me? Now insults?” 

He positioned himself on top of you. You brought you hands to your face, equal parts mad at yourself for disappointing him and not stopping him. 

Steve’s lips met your stomach and you shivered. He kept moving until he arrived at your pussy. His tongue ran up your slit and you cringed at how wet you already were. 

The realization snapped you back to reality and you sat up, trying to shove his shoulder as the room span.

“NO!” You slapped your thighs to his head. “NOT NOW!”

Anger flashed in his blue eyes as he reached up and grabbed your wrist. 

“This is the best medicine.” His voice carried a warning that matched his features. “You’re lucky I can take care of you this way. Now LAY DOWN!”

Your shoulders started to shake as you fell backwards. Were you right? Was he right? Everything was so fuzzy. Your brain couldn’t even began to process before his mouth covered your entire sex. 

Your hands went to the bed and you started to fist the sheets, now bending your knees and lifting your feet from the bed to give him easier access. Steve sucked down hard, pulling you into his mouth as his tongue slid inside you. Fuck. You were already so wet. This almost seemed unnecessary. 

This was wrong. A chill ran over your fever addled brain and there was an ache in your thigh and back from the position. Your feet hit the bed and you began to pant. There had to be a way to stop this. To stop him.

“I’m going to puke.” You bit your lip. 

Steve sucked hard before his mouth vanished, leaving your clit pulsing and pussy empty.

“Lying again?” He shifted to his knees. “There are no signs of that sort of distress. You need my help. Stop fighting.” 

“I’m sorry.” You turned your head in shame. Then a wave of heat covered your body. Why were you feeling guilty? You said no! He should respect that. 

The bed shifted to your left. You looked up at Steve as he put a hand on your cheek cradling your face. 

“I’m giving you some leeway because of your sickness.” He turned you to your side and wrapped an arm around your middle before placing a kiss on your temple. “And I appreciate the apology. There’s my girl.” 

He held you tight to his chest. Spooning. Maybe he heard you. Maybe he really was just concerned about you wearing your work clothes. You let out a sigh of relief as you snuggled back into him. 

Then his hand came forward and he lifted your leg onto his thigh. You grabbed the pillow and dove your face into it, biting as you felt him line up. Shaking your head from side to side in protest. 

“We need to break that fever.” He began to slide into you, easier than you wanted to admit. “Get you to work up a sweat and beat those germs away.” 

The position made you feel his cock make it’s descent. Your fever rattled brain couldn’t focus on anything, but he felt so giant. If the rest of your body wasn’t already sore this would have broken you.

“Please…stop.” You spoke into the pillow, unsure if he even heard you.

“Oh baby.” He kissed the top of your head. “I know, it’s hard to take your medicine, but I promise we will break this fever and then you will feel so much better.” 

He bottomed out and you winced into the pillow, feeling all of him. 

One of Steve’s hands was on your hip and the other on your shoulder. He began rocking you into him as he pulled out and slid back in. 

“You’re so hot. We need to cool you off.” He kept kissing you. “Let your body take what it needs. Shut off that beautiful brain. Give it a rest.”

Rest. That was all you wanted. Not this. 

“You take me so well. See your body knows what it needs.” His hand left your hip and snaked down to your clit. “We’ll raise that temperature until it crashes. I know just what you need. Let me take care of you.”

You whined into the pillow and realized it sounded like a moan. Was it a moan?

“There’s my good girl.” Steve rubbed your bundle of nerves harder and pulled you tighter as he picked up the pace. “Taking the treatment. Doctor’s orders.”

The tears were flowing freely now, but you weren’t sure if you were rocking against him or letting him take control. Either way you were starting to give up. 

Then you noticed another reaction: the tightening in your belly. You leaned forward, hoping it would satiate it.

“That’s it sweetie.” Steve moved even faster. “The best cure there is. Take it. You always do so well.” 

You screamed into the pillow, not understanding how your orgasm was forming anymore than why you were now humping against him, desperate for it, no longer concerned with the aches in your body or fever in your head. 

He was right. This was what you needed. You sobbed, not even bothering to think about the reason behind your tears as you let everything go, fell forward into the pool. 

“I’m here to take care of you.” He grunted. “Let me take care of you.” 

“Ahh!” You let go of the pillow as you cried, the waves of pleasure melding with the illness.

Your body shook as the chills, fever, aches, and ecstasy melted into one. 

No thoughts came to mind as you passed out. Still feeling equally hot and cold and confused.

~~

When you came back to you were on your stomach, Steve’s warm body behind you, still pumping in and out.

“Why?” You croaked out with a horse ness. 

“Shhh.” His fingers were on your clit, playing it into life. “We’re getting close to breaking. Just enjoy.”

Everything was so hot. You wanted to buck him off of you, your legs shaking as you were covered in sweat. But then you noticed the tingling in your pussy. 

A scream left your lips as you bit into the mattress. Your body shaking as an orgasm ripped through you. What number was it? Did you know? Did you care?

Exhausted wasn’t even in your vocabulary as you collapsed into the bed. 

“There we go.” Steve pushed into you hard with a grunt. “You broke.” 

Sweat seeped out of your pores as Steve’s cum coated your insides. 

The heat vanished from your form as you popped your eyes open and gasped. The swimming of your head slipping away. 

Steve kissed the top of your head and rolled off of you. You were spent, unable to move. 

His hand appeared in front of your face with some pills and a water.

“We have to keep you hydrated.” He put them in your mouth and brought the water to your lips.

You took them down and let your head drop. Sleepiness covered your body, but before you could slip away his hands were on your calves, massaging deep. 

“I’m going to work on these sore muscles.” He pushed hard into your leg. “Then we’ll get you a nice warm bath. But don’t worry, I’m here for the long haul. If that fever comes back, we’ll take care of it again.”

You moaned. Hating it that you already felt better.


End file.
